1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of hand tools and, more particularly to a novel tool for removing the base of a broken light bulb from the light bulb socket and further capable of enclosing broken filament tubes during removal.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tools for removing the bases of broken light bulbs from an electrical socket are known in the prior art. They have evolved as result of the difficulty encountered when attempting to rotate a broken light bulb in its socket to effect removal therefrom. Usually the only portion of the remaining light bulb consists of jagged glass and exposed filaments. This can be a considerable safety hazard. Some prior devices are designed to remove unbroken bulbs or fuses from their sockets, and a few devices are adapted to be insertable into the light bulb base.
Grinnell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,319,028 discloses a lamp base remover insertable into the base of a broken light bulb comprising a series of steel cutting and reaming blades. The tool is used to ream out the remaining glass filament tube and insulation in the base and the cutting edges are to engage the rim of the base for removal. The tool is of necessity composed of metal which would make it unsafe to use around electrical sockets.
Chadsey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,017 discloses a tool for removing unbroken and broken light bulbs. The tool is composed of an elastomeric material having a bell shaped member at one end for manipulating unbroken bulbs and a tapered ribbed portion at the other end to engage the base of a broken light bulb. The tool has a hole through its center for inserting it on a handle and for gripping a filament. It would appear difficult to remove the base by gripping the filament tube because it is a glass tube and difficult to grip the base because the filament tube inside the tapered ribbed portion would prevent proper deformation to affect sufficient contact with the light bulb base.
Greene, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,055 discloses a combination light bulb removing tool and socket cleaner. The tool is a unitary metal construction and has a conical light bulb base gripping member with longitudinal radial flange members having sharp edges to cut into and grip the base. The flange members are not flexible and would only grip when turned in one direction.
Zuracki, U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,822 and Dowick, U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,767 are of interest but are directed toward tools for removing fuses.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose the present invention which has a cylindrical shank portion, a tapered conical portion, and a thin horizontal cylindrical flange portion insertable in a light bulb base for enclosing filament tubes and gripping and safely and efficiently removing the base from an electrical socket.